mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 5° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 5° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 13 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 401 voti | Hirasawa Ui @ K-ON!! *'2^ 305 voti | Yamamoto Nanako @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'3^ 224 voti | Yusa @ Angel Beats! *'4^ 219 voti | Suou Pavlichenko @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'5^ 206 voti | Toudou Lilicia @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'6^ 199 voti | Aruruu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'7^ 185 voti | Hattori Junko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'8^ 183 voti | Kusugawa Sasara @ ToHeart2 adplus *'9^ 179 voti | Suminoya Kureha @ So Ra No Wo To *'10^ 177 voti | Kousaka Tamaki @ ToHeart2 adplus *'11^ 173 voti | Takatsuki Kanade @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'12^ 167 voti | Chouhi Yokutoku (Rinrin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'13^ 166 voti | Beatrice @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'14^ 165 voti | Girl (A-tan) @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'15^ 146 voti | Lizlet L. Chelsie (Liz) @ Omamori Himari *'16^ 106 voti | Riza Hawkeye @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'17^ 101 voti | Kamyu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'17^ 101 voti | Kaga Ai @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'19^ 92 voti | Inoue Jun @ Saki *'20^ 75 voti | Drei (Cal Devens) @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *'21^ 73 voti | Minamoto Chizuru @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *'22^ 63 voti | Kotozuka Fumie @ Sora no Manimani *'22^ 63 voti | Sharon Reinsworth @ Pandora Hearts *'22^ 63 voti | Kimura Kaere @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'25^ 54 voti | Shizuma Aine @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'26^ 53 voti | Hinagiku and Yukiji's foster mother @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'27^ 50 voti | Tsujidou Miyuri @ Seikon no Qwaser *'27^ 50 voti | Koizumi Chika @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *'29^ 46 voti | Oribe sisters @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'29^ 46 voti | Sawakura Misaki @ WHITE ALBUM *'31^ 43 voti | Fujino Tamao @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'32^ 42 voti | The girl who wears glasses and is the only girl in school uniform in the Miko's Team (Karijuku Tomoe) @ Saki *'33^ 39 voti | Hinata Aki @ Keroro Gunsou *'34^ 38 voti | Leviathan @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'34^ 38 voti | Vanilla @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'36^ 37 voti | Tsukishima Wakaba @ Cross Game *'37^ 36 voti | Yamazaki Kanako @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'37^ 36 voti | Dark Magician Girl @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie *'''39^ 35 voti | Nami @ One Piece *40th 34 votes | Oohara An @ Asura Cryin' 2 *41st 31 votes | Daikyou @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *41st 31 votes | Kusajishi Yachiru @ BLEACH *43rd 28 votes | Sasagawa Kyouko @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *43rd 28 votes | Koshiro Miya @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *45th 27 votes | Bachou Mouki @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *45th 27 votes | Kan'u Unchou @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *47th 24 votes | Chou'un Shiryuu @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *47th 24 votes | Kudou Fuyuka @ Inazuma Eleven *49th 23 votes | Epona @ Tears to Tiara *50th 22 votes | Kuujou Hikari (Shiny Luminous) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *50th 22 votes | Chouryou (Renhou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *52nd 21 votes | Hatori Haruka @ Sora no Manimani *52nd 21 votes | Raimon Natsumi @ Inazuma Eleven *54th 19 votes | Cattleya @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *54th 19 votes | Nezu Miko @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *56th 18 votes | Kan'na @ InuYasha: The Final Act *57th 17 votes | Kino Aki @ Inazuma Eleven *57th 17 votes | Kannei Kouha (Shishun) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *59th 16 votes | Ruby @ Jewelpet series *60th 15 votes | Spiky-eared Pichu @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *61st 14 votes | Margot (Demon Sword of Scarlet Light wielder) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *61st 14 votes | Nakabayashi Hiromi @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *63rd 13 votes | Sakura Sakiko (Sister) @ Chibi Maruko-chan *63rd 13 votes | Moro @ xxxHOLiC Rou *63rd 13 votes | Tada Kanae @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *63rd 13 votes | Perona @ One Piece *63rd 13 votes | Kirishima Yukihime @ Denpa Teki na Kanojo *68th 12 votes | Azukina @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *68th 12 votes | Sasha (Goddess Athena) @ Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiou Shinwa *70th 11 votes | Ise Nanao @ BLEACH *70th 11 votes | Echidna @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *70th 11 votes | Amao Miru @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *73rd 10 votes | Satoshi's Bayleaf @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *73rd 10 votes | Ochibana Hikaru @ Denpa Teki na Kanojo *75th 9 votes | Gracia Huges @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *75th 9 votes | Jewelina @ Jewelpet Tinkle *75th 9 votes | Minami Sayuri @ Sora no Manimani *78th 8 votes | Nelly @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *78th 8 votes | Mother (Kamohara Rinko) @ Mainichi Kaa-san *78th 8 votes | Yoshinaga Midori (Ishizaka Midori) @ Crayon Shin-chan *78th 8 votes | Amao Ayumu @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *78th 8 votes | Lydia @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *83rd 7 votes | Merta @ Spice and Wolf II *83rd 7 votes | Shizune @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *83rd 7 votes | Morikawa Yukino @ Kobato. *86th 6 votes | Mira Fermen @ Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *86th 6 votes | Yuuhi Kurenai @ Naruto Shippuuden *86th 6 votes | Kisaragi Sae @ Omamori Himari *86th 6 votes | Oonoki Nanaka (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *86th 6 votes | Himeno Ririka @ Jewelpet *91st 5 votes | Nyarmar (Bunyatto) @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *91st 5 votes | Yukine Mare @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *91st 5 votes | Tia Halibel @ BLEACH *91st 5 votes | Mayu @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *91st 5 votes | Akai-sensei @ B Gata H Kei *96th 4 votes | Ariel @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *96th 4 votes | Elisa Eva @ The Sacred Blacksmith *96th 4 votes | Rina @ The Rebirth of Buddha *96th 4 votes | Tobiume @ BLEACH *96th 4 votes | Makyua @ Inazuma Eleven *96th 4 votes | Policewoman Notti @ Kaitou Reinya *96th 4 votes | Stella @ Arad Senki -Slap up Party- *96th 4 votes | Oooyagi Kahoro @ Sora no Manimani *96th 4 votes | Ichihara-san @ B Gata H Kei *96th 4 votes | Akiko @ Eve no Jikan *96th 4 votes | Sister Laura @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *96th 4 votes | Hiver @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *96th 4 votes | Ametorin @ Jewelpet Tinkle *96th 4 votes | Tanaka Yoshiko @ Ojarumaru *96th 4 votes | Mai @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *96th 4 votes | Yamate Yui @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *96th 4 votes | Kokona Bartler @ Soukou Kihei VOTOMS: Gen-ei Hen *96th 4 votes | Itami Shino @ Shoujo Fight *96th 4 votes | Momo's mother @ Ontama! *96th 4 votes | Amelie @ Jewelpet series *96th 4 votes | Tatiana Vishneva (Tanya) @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *117th 3 votes | Noda Shizuyo (Nodame's grandmother) @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *117th 3 votes | Ines @ YANS! GANS! (Meat or Die) *117th 3 votes | Loru @ Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen *117th 3 votes | Ran @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *117th 3 votes | Yukino @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *117th 3 votes | Elder Nyon (Gloriosa) @ One Piece *117th 3 votes | Sweet Spirits Queen @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *117th 3 votes | Kakou Ren's sister @ Romance of Three Kingdoms *117th 3 votes | Mirai @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *117th 3 votes | Cheer girl @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *117th 3 votes | Kusakabe Kazuyo @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *117th 3 votes | Yoshiko (No Longer Human) @ Aoi Bungaku *117th 3 votes | Camie @ One Piece *117th 3 votes | Kushida Katsuyo @ Inazuma Eleven *117th 3 votes | Sari Sumdac @ Transformers: Animated *117th 3 votes | Nagisa RisakoSTRINGNagisa Risako @ AIKa ZERO *117th 3 votes | Mimi @ Dogs/Bullets & Carnage *134th 2 votes | Satoko @ War Fairytale - The Story of the Blue-eyed Girl *134th 2 votes | Princess Tamako @ Tamagotchi *134th 2 votes | Kuusou Miyoko @ Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *134th 2 votes | Anne Grado @ Letter Bee *134th 2 votes | Alisa @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *134th 2 votes | Momoi Keiko @ Magic Kaito *134th 2 votes | Kin's mom @ Ojarumaru *134th 2 votes | Anak @ Guin Saga *134th 2 votes | Connie @ MAJOR 6th Series *134th 2 votes | Invidia @ 11eyes *134th 2 votes | Tachibana Kaede @ Gokyoudai Monogatari *134th 2 votes | The player with long purple hair from Diamond Dust (Aishii / Kooru Chiai) @ Inazuma Eleven *134th 2 votes | Hayasaka Nao @ Shoujo Fight *134th 2 votes | Sayama Chinatsu @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *134th 2 votes | Kameda Tome / Kame (sisters) @ Ojarumaru *134th 2 votes | Miyoshi Yuiko @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *150th 1 votes | Chitchi @ Chi-Sui Maru *150th 1 votes | Barbara @ Yatterman *150th 1 votes | Janice @ Ginmaku Hetalia Axis Powers Paint it, White *150th 1 votes | Nanarin @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *150th 1 votes | Dr. Malena @ Hipira: The Little Vampire *150th 1 votes | Arina @ TO *150th 1 votes | Hikari @ Hoshi ni Negai wo: Fantastic Cat *150th 1 votes | Gumizawa @ Kemono to Chat *150th 1 votes | Uemura Maki @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou *150th 1 votes | Zomama the Elephant @ The Animal Conference on the Environment *150th 1 votes | Mori Miki @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *150th 1 votes | Lily @ Hoshi ni Negai wo: Fantastic Cat